freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Jumpscare
__NOEDITSECTION__ Jumpscare - podstawowa forma ataku wykonywana przez animatroniki w serii FNaF. Po jumpscare'rze w pierwszej i drugiej części nasz bohater zostaje włożony do kostiumu animatronika. Niewykluczone, że wcześniej nasz bohater umiera na zawał. W trzeciej części nic się z nami nie dzieje lub zostajemy zabijani na miejscu . W czwartej części prawdopodobnie dostajemy zawału i umieramy. W FNaF SL i FFPS nic się z nami nie dzieje albo jak w większości prawdopodobnie dostajemy zawału, natomiast w UCN nic się z nami nie dzieje lub dostajemy zawału. |-|FNaF 1= FNaF 1 Dźwięk jumpscare'a: Plik:Jumpscarefnaf1.ogg Bonnie Bonnie jumpscare'uje podobnie jak Chica. Atakuje tylko od lewej strony i jak w przypadku innych animatroników, gdy wejdzie do biura zablokowana będzie możliwość zamknięcia drzwi. Jeżeli zignorujemy go lub po prostu go nie zauważymy, a otworzymy kamery, po zamknięciu ich, jumpscare'uje. Podczas oglądania kamer, gdy Bonnie znajduje się w biurze, wyda z siebie jęk. Potrafi ściągnąć monitor siłą. thumb|[[Bonnie jumpscare|centre]] Chica Chica będzie przystępowała do jumpscare'u w taki sam sposób jak Bonnie. Jeżeli stanie przy prawych drzwiach, a my nie zareagujemy odpowiednio, Chica zablokuje nam przyciski. Gdy nałożymy monitor, Chica wejdzie do biura i będzie wydawała jęczenie takie same jak Bonnie. Gdy opuścimy monitor lub gdy sama go nam opuści, Chica rozpocznie jumpscare'ować. Jesteśmy jednak w stanie przetrwać noc do końca, podczas gdy mamy zablokowany przycisk przez Chickę. Wiemy na pewno, że dopóki nie podniesiemy monitora, ani ona ani Freddy, nie będę jumpscare'ować. Sprawa komplikuj się, gdy mamy jeszcze Bonnie'go i Foxy'ego. Bonnie'go można wychwycić za pomocą świateł. Na Foxy'ego trzeba będzie w tym momencie losowo zamykać i otwierać drzwi. thumb|[[Chica jumpscare|centre]] Freddy Freddy ma dwa jumpscare'y: Przystępowanie Freddy'ego do pierwszego jumpscare'u jest trochę inne. Gdy dojdzie do Kącika Wschodniego Korytarza, należy zamykać drzwi za każdym razem, gdy chcemy spoglądnąć w kamery lub mieć otwarte kamery na Kącik Wschodniego Korytarza (jeżeli przełączymy, to tak jakbyśmy nie mieli na nim otwartych kamer). Jeżeli tego nie zrobimy, Freddy znienacka nas zjumpscare'uje bez blokowania przycisków ani wyglądania przez okno, czy stania w drzwiach. Nie potrafi on ściągać nam monitora, więc gdy wejdzie nam do biura, wiedząc, że jumpscare'uje po kilku sekundach, jesteśmy w stanie, przy bardzo szybkim zamykaniu i otwieraniu drzwi oraz poruszaniu się po naszej siedzibie, przeżyć noc z Freddy'im z nami w pokoiku stróża. thumb|[[Freddy pierwszy jumpscare|centre]] Drugi jumpscare Freddy'ego występuje tylko podczas wyczerpania się energii. Przed jumpscare'm będzie trochę światła, twarz Freddy'ego pojawi się w lewych drzwiach, a on sam zacznie grać swój dżingiel. Na końcu wszystkie światła zgasną i Freddy po kilku sekundach przystąpi do jumpscare'u. Nie ma sposobu na uniknięcie tego jumpscare poza tym, że powinno się przez całą noc oszczędzać energię, lecz ten jego jumpscare może trwać raz dłużej a raz krócej w zależności od szczęścia. Jest więc szansa na wybicie 6AM. thumb|[[Freddy drugi jumpscare|centre]] Foxy Jumpscare Foxy'ego jest trochę nietypowy. Najpierw wychodzi z Pirackiego Kącika, następnie biegnie przez Zachodni Korytarz do biura. Gdy skończy biec, wychyli się zza drzwi, otwierając paszczę i wydając z siebie krzyk, który wydaje każdy inny animatronik. Prawdopodobnie jako jedyny nie chce nam zrobić krzywdy podczas jumpscare'u. thumb|[[Foxy jumpscare|centre]] Golden Freddy Dźwięk jumpscare'a: Plik:GoldenFreddyJumpscare.ogg Jumpscare Golden Freddy'ego jest najbardziej nietypowy ze wszystkich. Czasami plakat Freddy'ego w CAM 2B zmienia się w plakat Golden Freddy'ego. Usłyszymy wtedy śmiech podobny do śmiechu dziewczynki, który w rzeczywistości jest przyspieszonym śmiechem Freddy'ego. Gdy opuścimy monitor Golden Freddy pojawi się w naszym biurze. Wtedy przez kilka sekund będziemy mieli halucynacje, po czym Golden Freddy zacznie swój jumpscare. Jednak jego atak różni się bardzo od tych poprzednich. Nie zaatakuje on całym ciałem, tylko pokazaniem z bliska swojej twarzy wydając w spowolnionym tempie normalny dźwięk jumpscare'u. Po jego ataku gra ulega crashu (zacięciu). thumb|[[Golden Freddy jumpscare|centre]] Sposoby na uniknięcie * Bonnie - pojawia się tylko przy lewych drzwiach. Gdy się tam pojawi, drzwi należy zamknąć i obserwować, czy cień rzucany za lewym oknem nie znikną. Zniknie on razem z Bonnie'm. * Chica - pojawia się tylko przy prawych drzwiach. Gdy się tam pojawi, drzwi należy zamknąć i obserwować, czy przestała do nas zaglądać przez prawe okno. Gdy jej tam nie będzie, drzwi można otworzyć. * Freddy - gdy pojawi się w Rogu Wschodniego Korytarza należy go albo obserwować na kamerach właśnie w tym miejscu, albo przed każdym otworzeniem kamer zamknąć prawe drzwi (należy je zamknąć również, gdy chcesz przełączyć się z kamery z Freddy'm na inną). Gdy po skończeniu energii pojawi się przy lewych drzwiach, mało prawdopodobne będzie uniknięcie jego jumpscare'u. * Foxy - gdy wybiegnie on z Pirackiego Kącika należy zamknąć lewe drzwi i poczekać na pukanie. Gdy je usłyszysz, możesz je otworzyć no chyba, że stoi tam Bonnie. * Golden Freddy - gdy Golden Freddy pojawi się w biurze, otwórz kamery i zamknij. Po tym nie powinno go już być u nas. |-|FNaF 2= FNaF 2 Dźwięk jumpscare'a: Plik:Jumpscare.ogg Toy Freddy Toy Freddy, jako jedyny z Toy'ów, zmierza do nas od strony Korytarza. Atakuje nas, gdy już wejdzie do biura. Przed samym zaatakowanie nas, chwilę stoi w nim z przechyloną głową na prawą stronę, zakłucając przy tym światło. Jumpscare'uje nas od dołu przybliżając swoją twarz do naszej, otwierając szczękę i kiwając przy tym lekko głową. thumb|[[Toy Freddy jumpscare|centre]] Toy Bonnie Toy Bonnie przychodzi do biura od strony Prawej Wentylacji. Zaatakuje, gdy będzie widoczny w Prawej Wentylacji od strony biura, a my go zignorujemy wejdziemy w kamery. Jumpscare wykonuje wybijając się z ziemi i skacząc prosto na nas. thumb|[[Toy Bonnie jumpscare|centre]] Toy Chica Toy Chica przybywa do nas od strony Lewej Wentylacji. Zaatakuje, gdy będzie widoczna w Lewej Wentylacji od strony biura, a my ją zignorujemy wejdziemy w kamery. Jumpscare wykonuje wybijając się z ziemi i skacząc prosto na nas, czyli tak samo jak Toy Bonnie. thumb|[[Toy Chica jumpscare|centre]] Toy Foxy/Mangle Mangle może wejść do nas korytarzem (rzadko) albo Prawą Wentylacją. Nie atakuje nas od razu. Najpierw wchodzi na sufit i przez dłuższy lub krótszy czas tam zwisa wydając nieprzyjemne dźwięk. Jej jumpscare działa na mechanice wahadła. Atakuje z góry celując w płat czołowy, co czyni ją podejrzaną o The Bite of '87. thumb|[[Mangle jumpscare|centre]] Withered Freddy/Old Freddy Withered Freddy/Old Freddy wchodzi do nas korytarzem. Wykonuje jumpscare, gdy już jest w biurze. Stoi on nim chwilkę będąc pochylonym i wyciągając w naszą stronę prawą rękę, zakłucając światło. Po tym czasie wjeżdża on od prawej strony i kłapie swoją szczęką. thumb|[[Freddy (FNaF2)|Freddy jumpscare|centre]] Withered Bonnie/Old Bonnie Withered Bonnie/Old Bonnie przybywa do biura przez Lewą Wentylację. Nie będzie go widać przy naszej miejscówce tak jak Toy'ów. Wyjdzie on od razu do nas, stanie przed nami i zakłóci nam światło. Następnie zaatakuje. Jego jumpscare to zbliżenie jego twarzy wraz z ręką w naszą stronę. Prawdopodobnie jest to próba wyrwania twarzy nocnemu stróżowi. thumb|[[Bonnie (FNaF2)|Bonnie jumpscare|centre]] Withered Chica/Old Chica Withered Chica/Old Chica wchodzi do biura Prawą Wentylacją. Nie będzie jej widać przy naszej miejscówce tak jak Toy'ów. Wyjdzie ona od razu do nas, stanie przed nami i zakłóci nam światło. Następnie zaatakuje. Jumpscare'uje od dołu. thumb|[[Chica (FNaF2)|Chica jumpscare|centre]] Withered Foxy/Old Foxy Withered Foxy/Old Foxy czeka na okazję do ataku w korytarzu. Gdy jest w nim sam stoi troszkę dalej, niż gdy ma toważysza oraz ma lekko otawrtą szczękę. Wydaję się być wtedy lekko pochylony do przodu. Gdy ten toważysz jest (Withered Bonnie/Old Bonnie lub Toy Foxy/Mangle) stoi troszkę bliżej, ma szerzej rozwartą szczękę i się wyprostowuje w porównaniu do wersji, gdy jest sam. Podczas jumpscare'a skacze nam na twarz. thumb|[[Foxy (FNaF2)|Foxy jumpscare|centre]] Withered Golden Freddy Dźwięk jumpscare'u: Plik:Xscream3.ogg Withered Golden Freddy przybywa w biurze i w korytarzu. Gdy jest w naszej siedzibie siedzi po naszej lewej stronie podobnie jak Golden Freddy z FNaF'a 1, zaś gdy jest w korytarzu widzimy tylko jego głowę. Pojawia się całkowicie paranormalnie od nocy 6, a jego jumpscare to jedynie zbliżenie jego głowy. W ostatnich klatkach jego ataku jest wrażenie jakby przechulił się w naszą stronę bardziej oczami. Nie crashuje on już gry jak w pierwszej części. thumb|[[Złoty Freddy (FNaF2)|Golden Freddy jumpscare|centre]] Marionetka Dźwięk jumpscare'u: Plik:Xscream3.ogg Marionetka przybywa do nas z Zakącika Nagród. Atakuje nas w losowym momencie, gdy kółko wskazujące poziom nakręcenia pozytywki pozostanie nienakręcona przez dłuższy czas, czyli gdy gracz czerwony wykrzyknij z prawego dolnego rogu. Gdy wyjdzie ona z pudekłka będzie można usłyszeć piosenkę Jack In The Box. Jej jumpscare wygląda, jakby leciała w naszą stronę z wyciągniętymi rękami. Czas oczekiwania na jej jumpscare jest losowy. thumb|[[Marionetka jumpscare|centre]] Sposoby na uniknięcie * Toy Freddy, Withered Freddy/Old Freddy, Withered Bonnie/Old Bonnie, Withered Chica/Old Chica - gdy pojawią się w biurze należy założyć maskę i odczekać chwilę, aż sobie pójdą. Zbyt wczesne zdjęcie maski skutkuje jumpscare'm. * Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, Balloon Boy - należy założyć maskę gdy pojawią się w wentylacji widocznej z poziomu biura. Najlepiej założyć maskę i policzyć do 3 w tempie sekund lub oczekiwać na dźwięki ruchu w wentylacji. Po tym czasie należy ją ściągnąć. * Toy Foxy/Mangle - należy założyć maskę gdy pojawią się w wentylacji widocznej z poziomu biura. Po założeniu maski należy poczekać, aż nieprzyjemne dźwięki ustaną. Gdy jest w korytarzu, bezpiecznie jest założyć maskę i poczekać na dźwięk podobny do obijania się metalu o szkło. * Withered Foxy/Old Foxy - gdy pojawi się w korytarzu należy świecić na niego pojedynczymi (1-4 razy) flash'ami podczas ściąganie kamer i innych czynności. * Withered Golden Freddy - gdy pojawi się w biurze należy założyć maskę i ściągnąć ją. Gry pojawi się w korytarzu nie należy na niego świecić latarką i bezpiecznie jest założyć maskę. * Marionetka - aby się uchronić przed jej jumpscare'm należy nakręcać pozytywkę w Zakątku Nagród. Jeżeli ją stamtąd wypuścimy - grę można uznać za przegraną. |-|FNaF 3= FNaF 3 Dźwięk jumpscare'a: Plik:Scream3.ogg Springtrap Springtrap ma dwa jumpscare'y: Pierwszy jego jumpscare dokonuje się po lewej stronie biura. Gdy zacznie się na nas patrzeć, a my obejrzymy się na drugą stronę pomieszczenia bądź zajrzymy do systemu kontrolnego, podejdzie do nas, co poskutkuje zakończeniem gry. Gdy się zbliży, unosi animatroniczne powieki. thumb|[[Springtrap pierwszy jumpscare|centre]] Do drugiego ataku dochodzi gdy dostanie się on do nas Wentylacją 15, bądź gdy zignorujemy go gdy stoi przy drzwiach i spojrzymy na kamery. Będzie wtedy widać, że przebiega przez biuro na prawą stronę. Atakuje nas robiąc krok do przodu i patrząc się na nas. W tym jumpscare'rze widać fragment głowy Purple Guy'a. thumb|[[Springtrap drugi jumpscare|centre]] Phantom Freddy Phantom Freddy może przechadzać się za szybą biura. Jeżeli będziemy zwracali na niego uwagę poziomu stróża nocnego zaatakuje. Jumpscare'uje nas wyłaniając się od dołu. thumb|[[Phantom Freddy jumpscare|centre]] Phantom Chica Phantom Chica pojawia się czasem na monitorze jednej z konsoli na CAM 4. Wtedy będziemy widzieć jej czarno-białą głowę w automacie. Przenosi się ona potem pod drzwi i jumpscare'uje. Podchodzi do nas z otwartym dziobem, po czym znika. thumb|[[Phantom Chica jumpscare|centre]] Phantom Foxy Phantom Foxy pojawia się czasmi w naszym biurze. Podczas ataku skacze na nas. thumb|[[Phantom Foxy jumpscare|centre]] Phantom Balloon Boy Phantom Balloon Boy może się pojawić na każdej kamerze. Jego głowa będzie zajmowała większość kamery. Przed jumpscare'm pojawi się przed nami i otwartymi ustami rzuca się na nas. thumb|[[Phantom Balloon Boy jumpscare|centre]] Phantom Marionetka Dźwięk jumpscare'a: Plik:Mask.ogg Phantom Marionetka pojawia się czasami na CAM 8 z tyłu pomieszczenia. Pojawia się ona przed nami i patrzy się na nas przez ok. 10 sekund, uniemożliwiając korzystanie nam z kamer i panelu. Jest to jedyny jumpscare, który może się zdublować. Dzieje się tak gdy podczas tych dziesięciu sekund np. Freddy zacznie chodzić za szybą lub przyjdzie do nas Springtrap. Wtedy mamy dwa jumpscare'y w jednym. thumb|[[Phantom Marionetka jumpscare|centre]] Phantom Mangle Dźwięk jumpscare'a: Plik:Garble1.ogg Atak Phantom Mangle nie jest do końca jumpscare'm. Pojawia się ona najpierw na CAM 04, a następnie wychyla swoją głowę zza szyby biura oraz psuje nam audio devices. thumb|[[Phantom Mangle jumpscare|centre]] Sposoby na uniknięcie * Springtrap - aby uniknąć jego jumpscare'a wystarczy zwabiać go dźwiękiem jak najdalej od biura oraz zamykać wentylacje, gdy w nich jest. * Phantom Freddy - gdy zacznie się przechadzać za szybą wystarczy, że otworzysz kamery lub panel główny i przeczekasz, aż sobie pójdzie. * Phantom Chica - gdy ujrzysz ją na CAM 4 błyskawicznie zmień kamerę. Jeżeli je zamkniesz istnieje prawdopodobieństwo, że będzie tam dalej. * Phantom Foxy - wystarczy ostrożnie przesuwać się na lewą stronę biura, gdy zasiedzisz się na jakieś kamerze na ok. 3 sek. Gdy się go zobaczy kątem oka należy wrócić do kamer, otworzyć je i zamknąć. * Phantom Balloon Boy - po zobaczeniu go na dowolnej kamerze należy zmienić ją lub zamknąć. * Phantom Marionetka - po zobaczeniu jej na CAM 8 błyskawicznie zmienić kamerę lub zamknąć je. * Phantom Mangle - po zauważeniu jej na CAM 04 należy szybko przełączyć kamerę lub je zamknąć jak w przypadku większości Phantomów. |-|FNaF 4= FNaF 4 Dźwięk jumpscare'a: Plik:FNAF4SCREAM1.ogg Koszmarny Freddy (Nightmare Freddy) Koszmarny Freddy ma dwa jumpscare'y: Pierwszy jego jumpscare wykonywany jest z poziomu Pokoju dziecięcego. Dochodzi do niego zazwyczaj, gdy nic nie robimy lub gdy nie zaglądamy na Tylny Pokój Dziecięcy w celu wypędzenia małych Freddy'ich. Przed jego atakiem zazwyczaj zagasa nam latarka. Po chwili gaśnie na sekundkę i gdy się z powrotem zapali, Freddy już jumpscare'uje. Prawdopodobnie chwyta on nas i podnosi podczas tego jumpscare'u. thumb|[[Koszmarny Freddy jumpscare z poziomu Pokoju dziecięcego|centre]] Jego drugi jumpscare wykonywany jest z poziomu Tylnego Pokoju Dziecięcego. Wykonuje on go zwykle, gdy przez dłuższy czas pozostawimy 3 małe Freddy na łóżku. Wtedy zamiast nich pojawia się Freddy i nas jumpscare'uje. Sposób w jaki on go wykonuje jest następujący: z pozycji klęczącej na łóżku prawdopodobnie chwyta nas za barki i tak schodzi z łóżka. thumb|[[Koszmarny Freddy jumpscare z poziomu Tylnego Pokoju Dziecięcego|centre]] Koszmarny Bonnie (Nightmare Bonnie) Koszmarny Bonnie również ma dwa jumpscare'y: Pierwszy jumpscare wykonuje przy drzwiach. Zrobi go gdy zignorujemy lub nie usłyszymy jego oddechu i zaświecimy latarką w Lewym Przedpokoju lub gdy przegonimy go, on schowa się za ścianą, my zamkniemy drzwi na '' sekundkę'', otworzymy je znowu świecąc latarką. thumb|[[Koszmarny Bonnie jumpscare z poziomu Lewego Przedpokoju|centre]] Do drugiego jumpscare'a dochodzi w pokoju, gdy przez dłuższy czas nie będziemy bronić się przed Bonnie'm zamykając drzwi od Lewego Przedpokoju przed nim. Dojdzie do niego również, gdy będziemy zbyt długo zajęci odpędzaniem małych Freddy'ich w Tylnym Dziecięcym Pokoju. Wtedy Koszmarny Bonnie sam nas odwróci i zjumpscare'uje. Prawdopodobnie łapie on nas i unosi do góry. thumb|[[Koszmarny Bonnie jumpscare z poziomu Pokoju Dziecięcego|centre]] Koszmarna Chica (Nightmare Chica) Koszmarna Chica ma na ogół jeden jumpscare. Drugi jest wykonywany przez Nightmare Cupcake. Wykonuje ona jumpscare z poziomu drzwi od strony Prawego Przedpokoju. Dokona go gdy zignorujemy lub nie usłyszymy jej oddechu i zaświecimy latarką w Prawym Przedpokoju lub gdy przegonimy ją, ona schowa się za ścianą, my zamkniemy drzwi na '' sekundkę'', otworzymy je znowu świecąc latarką. thumb|[[Koszmarna Chica jumpscare z poziomu Prawego Przedpokoju|centre]] Dźwięk jumpscare'u Nightmare Cupcake'a Plik:FNAF4scream3.ogg Jumpscare'm z poziomu Pokoju Dziecięcego zajmuje się Nightmare Cupcake. Babeczka wyskakuje na nas od dołu i kilkukrotnie rusza szczęką. Dojdzie do tego, gdy przez dłuższy czas nie będziemy bronić się przed Koszmarną Chick'ą zamykając drzwi od Prawego Przedpokoju przed nią lub gdy będziemy zbyt długo zajęci odpędzaniem małych Freddy'ich w Tylnym Dziecięcym Pokoju. thumb|[[Koszmarne Ciastko|Nightmare Cupcake jumpscare|centre]] Koszmarny Foxy (Nightmare Foxy) Koszmarny Foxy ma tylko jeden jumpscare. Wykonywany jest z poziomu Pokoju Dziecięcego. Dochodzi do niego gdy nie będziemy zatrzymywać go odpowiednio długo lub w ogóle w szafie lub gdy na odpędzaniu małych Freddy'ich w Tylnym Dziecięcym Pokoju będzie się poświęcało za dużo czasu. Foxy jest zdolny w tym momencie nas obrócić i zjumpscare'ować. W czasie swojego ataku chwyta on nas i nami trzęsie. thumb|[[Koszmarny Foxy jumpscare|centre]] Koszmarny Fredbear (Nightmare Fredbear) Koszmarny Fredbear ma jeden jumpscare. Dokonuje go w Pokoju Dziecięcym, mimo tego, że pojawia się on we wszystkich miejscach nas otaczających. Wykona on go gdy nie zamkniemy na czas odpowiednich drzwi do przedpokojów, nie zamkniemy szafy, gdy w niej będzie lub gdy nie pomrugamy na niego latarką, gdy będzie na łóżku. Wszystkie powyższe sytuacje mogą spowodować jumpscare, jeżeli ich nie wykonamy. Podczas jumpscare'a prawdopodobnie chwyta nas, podnosi i próbuje nas ponownie ugryźć. thumb|[[Koszmarny Fredbear jumpscare|centre]] Koszmar (Nightmare) Dźwięk jumpscare'u Plik:Distortion.ogg Koszmar ma jeden jumpscare. Wykonuje go najprawdopodobniej w Pokoju Dziecięcym. Nie jest to do końca pewne, ponieważ gdy atakuje widzimy tylko jego twarz bez żadnego przełączania się między pomieszczeniami. Przebywa w tych samych miejscach co Nightmare Fredbear i to samo trzeba zrobić, aby przegonić go z każdej kolejnej lokacji FNaF'a 4. Podczas jego jumpscare'u widzimy tylko z bliska jego twarz. thumb|[[Koszmar (animatronik)|Koszmar jumpscare|centre]] Plushtrap Dźwięk jumpscare'u Plik:FNAF4scream3.ogg Jumpscare Plushtrapa można spotkać tylko w Fun with Plushtrap, która włącza się po przejściu każdej nocy we FNaF 4. Jeżeli spóźnimy się z przyłapaniem Plushtrapa na "X'", skończy się to jego atakiem. Jumpscare'uje poprzez lekkie wyskoczenie w naszą stronę, prawdopodobnie chwycenia nas za twarz i kłapnięciu kilka razy szczęką. thumb|[[Plushtrap jumpscare|centre]] Jack-O-Bonnie Jack-O-Bonnie tak samo jak Koszmarny Bonnie ma dwa jumpscare'y, które działają tak samo: Pierwszy jumpscare wykonuje przy drzwiach. Zrobi go gdy zignorujemy lub nie usłyszymy jego oddechu i zaświecimy latarką w Lewym Przedpokoju lub gdy ''przegonimy go, on schowa się za ścianą, my zamkniemy drzwi na '' sekundkę'', otworzymy je znowu świecąc latarką. thumb|[[Jack-O-Bonnie|Jack-O-Bonnie jumpscare z poziomu Lewego Przedpokoju|centre]] Do drugiego jumpscare'a dochodzi w pokoju, gdy przez dłuższy czas nie będziemy bronić się przed Jack-O-Bonnie'm zamykając drzwi od Lewego Przedpokoju przed nim. Dojdzie do niego również, gdy będziemy zbyt długo zajęci odpędzaniem małych Freddy'ich w Tylnym Dziecięcym Pokoju. Wtedy Jack-O-Bonnie sam nas odwróci i zjumpscare'uje. Prawdopodobnie łapie on nas i unosi do góry. thumb|[[Jack-O-Bonnie|Jack-O-Bonnie jumpscare z poziomu Pokoju Dziecięcego|centre]] Jack-O-Chica Jack-O-Chica podobnie jak Koszmarna Chica ma na ogół jeden jumpscare. Drugi jest wykonywany przez Jack-O-Cupcake'a. Wykonuje ona jumpscare z poziomu drzwi od strony Prawego Przedpokoju. Dokona go gdy zignorujemy lub nie usłyszymy jej oddechu i zaświecimy latarką w Prawym Przedpokoju lub gdy przegonimy ją, ona schowa się za ścianą, my zamkniemy drzwi na '' sekundkę'', otworzymy je znowu świecąc latarką. thumb|[[Jack-O-Chica jumpscare z poziomu Prawego Przedpokoju|centre]] Dźwięk jumpscare'u Jack'o Latern'a Plik:FNAF4scream3.ogg Jumpscare'm z poziomu Pokoju Dziecięcego zajmuje się Jack' o Latern. Jack'o Latern wyskakuje na nas od dołu i kilkukrotnie rusza szczęką. Dojdzie do tego, gdy przez dłuższy czas nie będziemy bronić się przed Jack-O-Chick'ą zamykając drzwi od Prawego Przedpokoju przed nią lub gdy będziemy zbyt długo zajęci odpędzaniem małych Freddy'ich w Tylnym Dziecięcym Pokoju. thumb|Jack'o Latern jumpscare|centre Koszmarna Mangle (Nightmare Mangle) Koszmarna Mangle podobnie jak Koszmarny Foxy ma tylko jeden jumpscare. Wykonywany jest z poziomu Pokoju Dziecięcego. Dochodzi do niego gdy nie będziemy zatrzymywać jej odpowiednio długo lub w ogóle w szafie lub gdy na odpędzaniu małych Freddy'ich w Tylnym Dziecięcym Pokoju będzie się poświęcało za dużo czasu. Mangle jest zdolna w tym momencie nas obrócić i zjumpscare'ować. W czasie swojego ataku podchodzi do nas i nami trzęsie. thumb|[[Koszmarny/a Mangle|Koszmarna Mangle jumpscare|centre]] Nightmarionne Dźwięk jumpscare'u Plik:Distortion.ogg Nightmarionne podobnie do Koszmar'a ma jeden jumpscare. Wykonuje go najprawdopodobniej w Pokoju Dziecięcym. Nie jest to do końca pewne, ponieważ gdy atakuje widzimy tylko jej twarz bez żadnego przełączania się między pomieszczeniami. Przebywa w tych samych miejscach co Nightmare FredBear i sam Nightmare, którego ona zastępuje i to samo trzeba zrobić, aby przegonić ją z każdej kolejnej lokacji FNaF'a 4. Podczas jej jumpscare'u widzimy tylko z bliska jej twarz. thumb|[[Nightmarionne jumpscare|centre]] Koszmarny Balloon Boy (Nightmare BB) Dźwięk jumpscare'u Plik:FNAF4scream3.ogg Jumpscare Nightmare BB'a podobnie jak Plushtrapa można spotkać tylko w Fun with Plushtrap w Halloweenowej Edycji - Fun with Balloon Boy, która włącza się po przejściu każdej nocy we FNaF 4 Halloween Edition. Jeżeli spóźnimy się z przyłapaniem Nightmare BB'a na "'''X", skończy się to jego atakiem. Jumpscare'uje poprzez lekkie zbliżenie się w naszą stronę i kłapnięciu kilka razy szczęką dziwnie machając przy tym rękami. thumb|[[Koszmarny Balloon Boy jumpscare|centre]] Sposoby na uniknięcie * Koszmarny Freddy - aby nie mieć z nim do czynienia należy o czasu do czasu (najlepiej cyklicznie) odganiać małe Freddy'ie z Tylnego Pokoju Dziecięcego poprzez poświecenie tam latarką przez chwilę. * Koszmarny Bonnie, Jack-O-Bonnie - należy zamknąć lewe drzwi, gdy usłyszysz jego oddech na ok. 3 sekundy lub nasłuchiwać kroków. * Koszmarna Chica, Jack-O-Chica - należy zamknąć prawe drzwi, gdy usłyszysz jej oddech na ok. 3 sekundy lub nasłuchiwać kroków. * Koszmarne Ciastko, Jack-O-Cupcake - jest to atak Chicki w Pokoju Dziecięcym. Wystarczy zamykać prawe drzwi, gdy jest tam Chica lub Jack-O-Chica. * Koszmarny Foxy, Koszmarna Mangle - gdy dostaną się do szafy należy od czasu do czasu (najlepiej cyklicznie) zamykać jej drzwi i sprawdzać, czy nie stają się maskotkami. Nie należy też świecić na łóżko dłużej niż 10 sekund. Przy ok. 13-15 Koszmarny Foxy/Koszmarna Mangle atakuje. * Koszmarny Fredbear, Koszmar, Nightmarionne - gdy będą w przedpokoju należy zamknąć odpowiednie drzwi i poczekać na kroki. Gdy będą na łóżku należy migać na nich latarką tak długo, aż nie znikną. Gdy będą w szafie należy ją zamknąć na tak długo, aż z niej nie znikną. * Plushtrap, Koszmarny Balloon Boy - aby nie jumpscare'owali należy złapać ich, gdy będą na X. W tym celu wystarczy nasłuchiwać, czy się przemieszcza czy nie. Będzie to 5 ruchów: ciche przemieszczenie, przebiegnięcie, ciche przemieszczenie, przebiegnięcie i ostatnie ciche przemieszczenie i w tym momencie należy zapalić latarkę. |-|FNaF SL= FNaF SL Funtime Freddy Dźwięk Jumpscare'u Plik:Scream op5-7.ogg Funtime Freddy ma tylko jeden jumpscare, który występuje w 2 nocy. Dojdzie do niego, gdy za długo będziemy odnawiali prąd w Breaker Room'ie. Wtedy ściągnie on nam kamery wyskakując z prawego dolnego rogu i otworzy swoją twarz. thumb|[[Funtime Freddy jumpscare|centre]] Bon-Bon Dźwięk Jumpscare'u Plik:Scream op5-8.ogg Bon-Bon ma jeden jumpscare. Wykonuje go w nocy 3 i Customowej. W nocy 3 jumpscare'uje, gdy w porę nie usuniemy z niego modułu energii, a w Nocy Customowej - gdy zignorujemy nawoływania Funtime Freddy do Bon-Bon'a. Podczas jumpscare'u wyskakuje na nas od dołu. Oba jumpscare'y wyglądają tak samo. thumb|[[Bon-Bon jumpscare|centre]] Bidybab Dźwięk jumpscare'u Plik:Scream op5-9.ogg Bidybab ma 2 jumpscare'y. Pierwszy wykonuje w nocy 2. Jumpscare'uje, gdy pozwolimy mu odsunąć za mocno ścianę podczas zabawy z nimi. Gdy atakuje wyskakuje w naszą stronę i otwiera twarz. thumb|[[Bidybab jumpscare|centre]] Drugi jumpscare wykonuje w Nocy Customowej. Ten atak różni się od tego wykonywanego w nocy 2 tylko oświetleniem i lekką zmianą ruchów podczas ataku. W Nocy Customowej atakuje, gdy pozwolimy mu wejść do nas przez wentylację. thumb|[[Bidybab jumpscare podczas Nocy Customowej|centre]] Funtime Foxy Dźwięk jumpscare'u Plik:Scream op5-2.ogg Funtime Foxy ma dwa jumpscare'y. Pierwszy z nich jest wykonywany w nocy 3 w Funtime Auditorium, gdy Funtime Foxy zostanie aktywowany. Podczas ataku doskakuje do nas od przodu i otwiera swoją twarz. thumb|[[Funtime Foxy jumpscare|centre]] Dźwięk jumpscare'u Plik:Scream op5-6.ogg Drugi jego jumpscare wykonywany jest podczas Nocy Customowej, gdy dobiegnie do nas. Wysunie się on do nas z prawej strony z otwartą szczęką a gdy już będzie przed nami - lekko pochyla głowę w dół, aby na nas popatrzeć. thumb|[[Funtime Foxy jumpscare w Nocy Customowej|centre]] Ballora Dźwięk jumpscare'u Plik:Scream op5-8.ogg Ballora ma dwa jumpscare'y. Pierwszy jest wykonywany w nocy 2 w Ballora Gallery. Dojdzie do niego, gdy zignorujemy głośność jej muzyki i będziemy dale poruszali się przez jej pokój. Podczas ataku wysuwa się na nas od prawego górnego rogu i otwiera swoją twarz. Tylko podczas tego jej jumpscare'u możemy zobaczyć, jakiego koloru są jej oczy, ponieważ tylko gdy atakuje, otwiera je. thumb|[[Ballora jumpscare|centre]] Drugi atak wykonuje w Nocy Customowej, gdy zignorujemy jej muzykę i pozwolimy jej na wejście do naszego pokoju. Tym razem gdy zaatakuje nie otworzy oczu. Przybliży tylko swoją twarz do naszej. thumb|[[Ballora jumpscare w Nocy Customowej|centre]] Minireena Dźwięk jumpscare'u Plik:Scream op5-9.ogg Minireena ma jeden jumpscare, który wykonuje w nocy 4. Dojdzie do niego, gdy będziemy się kołysać w nieodpowiednich momentach. Gdy jumpscare'uje wyskakuje na nas od dołu a podczas przybliżania swojej głowy do naszej przechyla ją. thumb|[[Minireena jumpscare|centre]] Ennard Dźwięk jumpscare'u Plik:Scream op5-8.ogg Ennard posiada 4 jumpscare'y. Pierwszy jumpscare jest wykonywany nocą 5 w Parts & Service. Dokona go, gdy wbijemy nieprawidłowy kod lub w ogóle nie będziemy go wpisywać przez dłuższy czas. Podczas tego ataku wyskakuje on od dołu, z prawego rogu. thumb|[[Ennard jumpscare w Parts & Service|centre]] Dźwięk jumpscare'u Plik:Scream op5-2.ogg Drugi jumpscare jest wykonywany również nocą 5, ale w Funtime Auditorium. Dojdzie do niego, gdy nie będziemy się słuchać Baby. Wtedy wyskoczy na nas od przodu Ennard. thumb|[[Ennard jumpscare w Funtime Auditorium|centre]] Dźwięk jumpscare'u Plik:Scream op5-6.ogg Pozostałe dwa jumpscare'y, czyli trzeci i czwarty wykonuje on w Private Room'ie nocą 5. Obydwa występują losowo, czyli nie ma zasady, że gdy wyjdzie np.: wentylacją to zaatakuje na sposób trzeci. W jumpscare'rze trzecim Ennard pokazuje się od dołu, wyprostowuje się i dopiero wtedy zbliża swoją twarz do naszej. thumb|[[Ennard pierwszy jumpscare w Private Room'ie|centre]] W jumpscare'rze czwartym Ennard chaotycznie macha głową podczas zbliżania jej do nas. thumb|[[Ennard drugi jumpscare w Private Room'ie|centre]] Bonnet Dźwięk jumpscare'u Plik:Scream op5-6.ogg Bonnet jest animatronem, który występuje tylko w Custom Night. Posiada jeden jumpscare, który wykonuje, gdy pozwolimy mu przejść przez całe nasze pomieszczenie. Atakuje identycznie jak Bon-Bon thumb|[[Bonnet jumpscare|centre]] Yenndo Dźwięk jumpscare'u Plik:Scream op5-6.ogg Yenndo, podobnie jak Bonnet występuje w Custom Night. Pojawia się czasem po prawej stronie naszego pomieszczenia i w bardzo szybkim tempie zabiera nam tlen. Gdy zabierze nam cały - zaatakuje. Pojawi się on wtedy już przed naszą twarzą i kilkokrotnie otworzy i zamknie szczęki. thumb|[[Yenndo jumpscare|centre]] Lolbit Lolbit jumpscare'uje podobnie do takich animatronów jak Nightmare, Nightmarionne czy Golden Freddy - pojawia się jego twarz na ekranie. Dojdzie do tego, gdy pozwolimy mu się wyświetlić na trzech telewizorach w Private Room'ie W przeciwieństwie do wyżej wymienionych animatronów, ten jumpscare nie powoduje śmierci bohatera jedynie uniemożliwia graczowi wykonywane niektórych czynności do czasu, aż skorzysta ze sposobu na uniknięcie go. thumb|[[Lolbit jumpscare|centre]] Sposoby na uniknięcie * Funtime Freddy - w Breaker Room'ie wystarczy ładować energię i dość często włączać dźwięk Bon-Bon'a. Gdy zejdzie ze swojej początkowej pozycji należy tak długo puszczać ten dźwięk, aż nie wróci do niej. Zaleca się także ładować energię tylko wtedy, gdy leci dźwięk Bon-Bon'a. * Bon-Bon - w nocy 3 należy obserwować, z której strony się wychyla. Nie należy bezpośrednio świecić na niego latarką, tylko jej kątem. Gdy będzie dobrze widoczny duży, czarny guzik na jego brzuchu, należy szybko go kliknąć. W Nocy Customowej należy nasłuchiwać najpierw, z której strony jest Funtime Freddy i gdy powie Hey Bon-Bon! Go Ge-Get Him! lub B-Bon-Bon...go get him! należy zamknąć drzwi z odpowiedniej strony, czyli z tej, z której jest Funtime Freddy Jeśli powie Get ready for a surpriiiise! musimy zamknąć drzwi z przeciwnej strony gdzie jest Freddy. Inaczej Bon-Bon nam wyskoczy. * Bidybab - w nocy 2, gdy będzie nam odsuwał ścianę, należy chwycić ją tak jak na początku i przesuwać w przeciwną stronę co on. W Nocy Customowej, gdy usłyszysz ruch w wentylacji po jego słowach I'm going to find a way inside!, należy ją wtedy zamknąć i otworzyć dopiero wtedy, gdy usłyszysz stuknięcie. * Funtime Foxy - w nocy 3 należy bardzo wolno i stosunkowo nie za często przemieszczać się po Funtime Auditorium. W Nocy Customowej wystarczy zamknąć prawe drzwi w momencie, gdy nie będzie go tam, gdzie powinien być. * Ballora - w nocy 2 wystarczy nasłuchiwać jej muzyki. Czym głośniejsza jest muzyka, tym bliżej jest Ballora i tym bardziej powinniśmy się zatrzymać i przeczekać, aż sobie pójdzie. W Nocy Customowej również należy słuchać, z której strony jest muzyka. Czym jest głośniejsza, tym bardziej powinniśmy zamknąć odpowiednie drzwi z odpowiedniej strony. * Minireena - gdy będzie wchodzić po naszym kostiumie z prawej lub lewej strony należy się pokołysać, aż spadnie pod warunkiem, że żadna Minireena nie wchodzi do stroju. Należy również mieć nakręcone sprężyny. Pozostawienie którejś nienakręconej skutkuje jumpscare'm. * Ennard - w Parts & Service wystarczy dobrze i w miarę szybko wpisać kod, który dyktuje nam Baby. W Funtime Auditorium nie należy używać Flash Beacon'a. Należy za to iść tak, jak każe nam Baby, zatrzymywać się w odpowiednich momentach i gdy nie ma się dwóch gwiazdek w menu nie należy kierować się do Private Room'u. W Private Room'ie należy w odpowiednim czasie zamknąć odpowiednie drzwi lub wentylację. Należy wtedy wytrzymać tak do 6AM. * Bonnet - gdy jest w naszym biurze, należy kliknąć na jego nos, zanim dojdzie do końca naszego pomieszczenia. * Yenndo - gdy tylko go zobaczysz, otwórz kamery i zamknij je. * Lolbit - gdy zobaczysz, że zaczyna się wyświetlać na telewizorach, wpisz na klawiaturze "LOL". |-|FFPS/FNaF 6= FFPS/FNaF 6 Dźwięk jumpscare'a: Plik:Jumpscare 9B.ogg Scrap Baby Scrap Baby ma dwa jumpscare'y: Pierwszy jumpscare wykonuje w Salvage Room'ie, gdy stanie się "niestabilna i agresywna" podczas prób dźwiękowych a my nie użyjemy na niej tasera/paralizatora. Podczas jumpscare wstaje ona ze swojego miejsca i przysuwa się bliżej w naszą stronę. thumb|[[Scrap Baby jumpscare w Salvage Room'ie|centre]] Do drugiego jumpscare może dojść jedynie w Biurze, gdy Scrap Baby się do niego dostanie. Wygląda on bardzo podobnie do jumpscare'a w Salvage Room'ie. thumb|[[Scrap Baby jumpscare w Biurze|centre]] Molten Freddy Molten Freddy ma dwa jumpscare'y: Pierwszy jumpscare wykonuje w Salvage Room'ie, gdy stanie się "niestabilny i agresywny" podczas prób dźwiękowych a my nie użyjemy na nim tasera/paralizatora. Podczas jumpscare wstaje on ze swojego miejsca i przysuwa się bliżej w naszą stronę opierając swoje ręce o stół. thumb|[[Molten Freddy jumpscare w Salvage Room'ie|centre]] Do drugiego jumpscare może dojść jedynie w Biurze, gdy Molten Freddy się do niego dostanie. Freddy wyskakuje na nas od lewej strony. thumb|[[Molten Freddy jumpscare w Biurze|centre]] Scraptrap Scraptrap ma dwa jumpscare'y: Pierwszy jumpscare wykonuje w Salvage Room'ie, gdy stanie się "niestabilny i agresywny" podczas prób dźwiękowych a my nie użyjemy na nim tasera/paralizatora. Podczas jumpscare wstaje on ze swojego miejsca i przysuwa się bliżej w naszą stronę podpierając się prawą ręką o stół. thumb|[[Scraptrap jumpscare w Salvage Room'ie|centre]] Do drugiego jumpscare może dojść jedynie w Biurze, gdy Scraptrap się do niego dostanie. Wyskakuje on wtedy na nas od dołu co z poziomu gry wygląda jakby pojawiał się tak ze środka. thumb|[[Scraptrap jumpscare w Biurze|centre]] Lefty Lefty ma dwa jumpscare'y: Pierwszy jumpscare wykonuje w Salvage Room'ie, gdy stanie się "niestabilny i agresywny" podczas prób dźwiękowych a my nie użyjemy na nim tasera/paralizatora. Podczas jumpscare wstaje on ze swojego miejsca i przysuwa się bliżej w naszą stronę podpierając się obiema rękami o stół. thumb|[[Lefty jumpscare w Salvage Room'ie|centre]] Do drugiego jumpscare może dojść jedynie w Biurze, gdy Lefty się do niego dostanie. Wyskakuje on wtedy na nas i jak każdy przybliża swoją twarz do twarzy protagonisty. thumb|[[Lefty jumpscare w Biurze|centre]] Sposoby na uniknięcie * Scrap Baby, Molten Freddy, Scraptrap, Lefty - gdy jest w Salvage Room'ie należy jego/ją razić taserem/paralizatorem, gdy jego/jej pozycja się zmieni na niebezpieczną. Gdy jesteśmy podczas rozgrywki (w Biurze) należy odganiać go/ją za pomocą kontrolera audio lub wiedząc, gdzie się znajduje za pomocą systemu wykrywania ruchu odganiać go/ją świecąc latarką w odpowiednią wentylację. Kategoria:Mechanika Gry Kategoria:FNaF 1 Kategoria:FNaF 2 Kategoria:FNaF 3 Kategoria:FNaF 4 Kategoria:FNaF SL Kategoria:FFPS Kategoria:FNaF 6